Two Queens, One Kingdom
by FiercePrincess
Summary: Two Years In The Future; Blair is still at NYU, Jenny wants to go to school near home. They see each other again for the first time since that meting at breakfest witch made Jenny queen. Something was different this time though. She looked beautiful..B/J
1. The Queens Met Again

School was starting again and Blair Waldorf was very excited. It was her junior year at NYU and she'd mastered all the buildings, teachers, and students her very first year. This year was going to be a breeze. She'd been offered to go to other colleges but she was ruling NYU, and she missed ruling. High school was over, she had grown up. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy ruling again.

With school starting again, Jenny Humphrey was scared out of her mind. She had just graduated high school last year and now it was time for college. It took such a long time, and so many lies, to defeat and wear the crown at school and now it'd be misery all over again. There were several colleges she got scholarships and accepted to, but she wanted to stay close to her family. So NYU was the college she decided was going to be the end of her! Who knew what crazy bitch would be ruling it?

"Jenny! Wake up!" Rufus yelled, "I kept my end of the deal, get going now!" He walked in and sighed. She was in such a deep sleep... Or was she? Rufus tickled her feet.

"Stop! Dad stop it!!" Jenny said cracking up, "Oh God what time is it? I'm so tired..." She said holding her head. It felt like she didn't get any sleep at _all_.

Rufus shook his head. He never should have told her the first day she could stay at home, "It's five am! You know so you can get to your dorm and class on time," He checked his watch, "Make the five fifteen." Quickly he tickled her feet again.

Jenny kicked at his hands. She was grown up now! And grown up girls didn't have their dad's tickle their feet so they'd wake up. Then again, she'd _never_ be able to get up by herself. So maybe instead of being mad, Jenny owed him. Even if it was five am.

In the kitchen Lily and Rufus were sipping coffee and talking about Eric. Oh how pride they were of their little Eric! Traveling the world on scholarships. Rebuilding houses and schools. Learning to speak seven different languages. It was so perfect, it made Jenny feel sick. She loved Eric and all, but come on! Was he trying to make her look like a complete failure?!

Lily turned and smiled at Jenny, "You're up! Wonderful, your luggage is already in the car," Took a long sip of her coffee, "Are you going to change here or there?" It was like she didn't even care Jenny was leaving. Deep down she did, maybe she just couldn't show it?

Jenny scratched her tired head, "Well all my clothe and makeup is packed up, so I guess there!" She sighed and slowly went to the cupboard, "Can I take some coffee for my ride?" Holds a thermos out to them. Coffee was going to save her from this day of hell.

"Of course you can," Rufus said pouring it in, "Is some one turning into Dan?" He said mocking her. Dan was _okay_ but he'd turned into a real starving artist since he went to the Academy of American Poets. The name kind of says it all...

"_Not_ funny! You should be happy to know I'm not as sad to be leaving now," She said rolling her eyes at her dad. Jenny grabbed her coffee and took a deep sip. The last time she'd have home made coffee. Growing up freaking sucked.

Before she left, Jenny gave Rufus and Lily huge hugs. It took her at least thirty minutes just to get out of the door. There would defiantly be something missing in her life now that she was in college. Now that she wasn't living with her father, Lily, or Eric there'd be a big piece of her heart gone. Everyone she grew to know, and some even love, she just had to say goodbye to.

So she waved goodbye as the elevator closed. When she got to the lobby she said goodbye to the sweet doorman, the old lady who lived across from them, any one she recognized. Jenny was putting off getting into the limo, but she did. And the second she was in it, she was _asleep_ in it.

An hour later Blair was waking up. Six am was her starting a new school year time. It gave her just enough time to pick the right outfit, if she hadn't the day before, put on makeup, find the perfect headband, and anything else in between! When you ruled such a big campus you had to do what ever it took to be on the top of your game. Even if that meant dreadfully waking up at six am.

This year was going to be better then the rest. She was planning on taking Intro To Fashion. It couldn't hurt. Blair was already a goddess of fashion, so if anything it'd help her _some_. Nothing was going to stop her from being number one in that class too. Especially if she'll be surrounded by freshmen!

The only thing that'd make this year suck was that she was getting a new roommate. But they hadn't moved in yet, so she was hoping who ever they were found a different place to stay. If they were moving in though, Blair could only hope they were "cool". Well anything then a loser would be fine. She could just never be seen with them.

"Mrs. Humphrey? We have arrived to your school," Michael, the driver, said as he opened her door, "Shall I take your bags to your room?" Ah so proper! Having help this nice rocked.

Jenny rubbed her eyes, she was amazed she slept the whole way, "Why thank you Michael!" She sat up and yawned, "Just put them outside the room, I'll be up in a sec." Before she met any one she needed to put some makeup on to cover her tired eyes.

Blair heard things dropping outside her room. She walked over and looked out the peephole, "Crap!" She yelled to herself, seeing the man leaving luggage. Her roommate was actually showing, bummer. That wasn't what was bugging her though. That guy looked so familiar! Blair swore she'd seen him some where before.

There was no time to waste on welcoming some new student. Blair quickly wrote on a small card, "Good Luck With Your New Home, You'll Need It! - B" Her real name was not important at the moment. Escaping a conversation was important. So quickly and quietly Blair escaped through the back and headed for Starbucks!  
There was silence after Jenny knocked on the door. Her roommate couldn't be out _already_, could she? It was now seven am, so yeah they were probably at class already. So she took out her key and unlocked the door. Jenny was token back by the room.

It was so clean and proper. There wasn't any dust, no dirt, nothing! Oh great, she wasn't staying with a neat freak was she?! Then she saw the trash hadn't been token out any time lately, the mirror was all blurred with hand prints or what ever, and the closet had clothes _everywhere_. At least they had good test in fashion, very preppy, but still good taste.

Jenny looked over to see a note on the desk, she read it out loud, "Good luck with your new home, you'll need it! - B," She shock her head, "Great another B!" Laughed to herself and started unpacking her clothes.

When she read "B" Jenny couldn't help but remember Blair. The Blair that was like, "Here Jenny! Rule the school!" Then the next day never spoke to her again! Never once did Blair offer to help her out on anything. Jenny knew how the school worked from what she'd learned her first year at Constance Billard. And then from her second year, from what she suffered from. Besides for that monarchy was confusing as hell to her! No one took orders like they did to Blair. But Jenny was no Blair. That was for sure.

So with that she unpacked and got ready for her first class. Intro To Fashion, thrilling right? Jenny felt kind of stupid for taking it because she knew _everything_ there was to know. Jobs looked for classes and graduating with a diploma with actually taking fashion. Just because she had the skill, didn't mean they'd let her prove it. Paper ruled every one's life in the real world.

Blair entered her class to a million whispers. But the fact they were whispering didn't bug her. The fact they _weren't_ whispering about her was! Who else could be worth so much more gossip? Hello! Blair was back! The Queen was back, why did any one else matter?

"Rebbecca! Update!" Blair barked at her loyal minion, "Why is every one whispering? And why isn't it about _me_?!" Some one was going down. It didn't matter if it was the first day. They dare threaten Blair's ranee? That was begging for it!

Rebbecca quickly turned to her leader, "Major gossip is in our class! An ex-fashion designer is in _our_ class!!" Gets really excited until she says Blair's disapproving face, "But whatever... She can't be that good if she's here." Rolls her eyes pretending like she didn't care they were in their class.

No one spoke. Blair's hand went in a circle, "_Well_ who is she?!" Good followers were so hard to find these days, "You can't just say major fashion designer then stop right there!" So did any one here have a mind besides her? You never say major gossip then stop!

"Oh yeah well her name is..." Rebbecca was cut off by the teacher whistling. Ugh! She was just about to tell the gossip that would probably get her on Blair's trusted side for real. Stupid Mr. Jones, always screwing everything up.

Mr. Jones clapped his hands to settle everyone down. Because making more noise made everything quieter! He wasn't thinking it through all the way, "Settle down class! Many of you are new but we have a _very_ special new student. She's worked with Elanor Waldorf, threw her own gorilla fashion show, got in the fashion industry just to come back to get her education," He paused for dramatic effect, "I give you Jenny Humphrey!" He started clapping, and so did every one else.

Blair's heart stopped as little Jenny Humphrey walked up in front of the class. She was bowing and blushing. It wasn't right! This was a mistake. What the hell was Little Humphrey doing here?! This was Blair's territory, and she wasn't willing to share.

Jenny looked up at the hundred or so people clapping, it was like she was famous. Was she famous in the fashion world? She honestly didn't know since she's been so out of the loop with designing lately. But some one caught her eye, some one who wasn't clapping. Can you say, "Hello Blair Waldorf?".

After the horribly easy class was over, Blair was waiting outside for Jenny. Blair had to know why she decided to come to NYU. Jenny was out for revenge wasn't she?! There was no other way she'd come to a school like NYU when she could do so much better. Blair loved NYU, but she knew Jenny had better colleges to go to.

"There you are!" Blair said as she grabbed Jenny by the arm, "What do you think you're doing at _my_ school?!" She said putting her hand on her hip. They were behind the building where no one could see them. Better yet, where no one could hear them scream.

Jenny flipped her hair, slightly mocking Blair's hand-on-hip action, "_Your_ school?! So you're the one who let me in? Wouldn't that mean you knew I was coming?" It was to be bitchy! The whole summer she was busy with visiting Dan, hanging out with Eric, Rufus acting all sad she was leaving, and Lily teaching her business strategies and finding a job. Not one time during the summer did she have to be a bitch... And she kind of missed it!  
Blair gave her a, Oh-no-you-did-not-just-go-there look, "Are you _mocking _me Jenny Humphrey?!" She quickly decided that didn't matter, "What are you doing here? This is my school, every one knows that. So why did you come?" Now she flipped her hair without even thinking about it.

"Blair, hello! You might 'rule' NYU now. But besides for here, no one hears about you. When was the last time a Gossip Blast was sent out about you?" Jenny took a step closer, "When Chuck dumbed you I think was the last one... So yeah Blair, you don't rule anything. And even if you do, you don't rule me." Jenny didn't want to fight for the crown, but she didn't want to be part of any war. Though she was probably starting one.

No one moved, no one spoke, and it even seemed as if neither moved. That, right there, was harsh. Bringing up Chuck like that? After everything he did to her? Jenny really did learn how to make you hurt. She was trained well, to well.

"Nice move J, nice move..." Blair was now feeling pretty down, "Since you're here, and since we haven't seen each other for so long. Do you want to go get some coffee?" Though it might have seemed like she was playing the, Keep your friends close but your enemy closer card, she genuinely just wanted to sit down with an old "friend". Some one who was smart enough to understand the meaning of gossip.

This was kind of a shock to Jenny, but she liked the idea, "Sure. I love coffee!" She smiled and they both started walking out from behind the building. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad having Blair around. Who knows? That Queen to Queen thing might finally happen.

When they got their coffee and sat down, the first thing Blair said was, "I love your hair. I think you look beautiful with the long locks of gold," Takes a sip, "Instead of your short shredded hair... But you look good either way." Blair _shyly_ smiled at Jenny.

They smiled at each other and just drank their coffee. Talking about the "good old times", and the not so great times. It was weird how much they hated each other at first. But now they were sitting down talking like there was no other place in the world they'd rather be. And Jenny wasn't going to say it out loud anytime soon, but Blair looked even better.


	2. You Don't Love Him, But I Do

They had talked about so much they were actually running out of things to say. Who knew that you could squeeze two years in so little time? It didn't matter, they were enjoying themselves. Blair was shocked about all the crap that happened to Jenny while she ruled. And Jenny was shocked how Blair ruled the school in the first two months! Both were blown away of how the other stayed so strong. Neither thought they could survive the others problems. Things were so different.

Blair couldn't think of anything to say, so she brought up the first thing that came to mind, "So how's Dan? Does he still have Cedric?" She laughed, poking fun at his Cabbage Patch Kid. He was a man! Men just shouldn't have Cabbage Patch Kids, it just isn't right.

"Oh my God!" Jenny couldn't help but crack up, "I totally forgot you knew about Cedric! And, yes... Cedric is alive and strong." There was something that about Blair remembering Cedric that made her just smile. How could Blair remember something as pointless as Dan's Cabbage Patch Kid? That, Jenny thought, was kind of cool.

"In a way, I wish I didn't. I swear _every_ time I see one, I think 'Oh Dan... Will you ever learn?' He doesn't like, keep it out in the open does he? That's kind of a turn off." Blair shock her coffee cup, realizing it was empty. How long have they been talking any ways?

Jenny rolled her eyes at the thought that Blair could even be turned _on_ by Dan! They were like yin and yang, toothpaste and orange juice, basically anything that didn't mix. The thought was just wrong! But the thought also just... Hurt? Could it even be possible that Jenny didn't like the fact of Blair liking Dan, or anyone?!

"Oh shit!" Jenny yelled as she looked at her watch, "It's three pm already, we started talking at one! Okay, sorry but I really have to go. There's this thing and, well I'm going to be late!" She jumped out of her chair and threw her cup into a near by trashcan. Her first day, and already she was screwing everything up.

A sheet of sadness fell over Blair. Though she wasn't _to_ thrilled about seeing Jenny at first, it was so weird for her to be leaving like this. They just started talking. Well it _was_ two hours ago, but that didn't matter! Couldn't she stay for a while longer?

Before Jenny was about to run off Blair grabbed her hand, but quickly let go, "Um... Where are you going?" She just didn't want her to leave. Not now. Not for a while, "Is it possible if I came too? I don't have any more classes for today, so I'm free..." Blair wanted to say more, she couldn't though. Something was stopping her from continuing.

Suddenly Jenny's face froze, there was no way she could tell the truth, "It's really not your thing." She knew Blair would force her to go with just saying 'Not your thing', "Well actually I'm meting with a friend, and it's just like one-on-one catching up time. But we can talk latter, okay? After I met my roommate and everything." The fact her roommate's name started with a B, and signed it B, didn't faze Jenny. Was it really not obvious enough?

"Oh... Okay cool I get it, I have to met my roommate too, so it's cool," She wanted to slap herself in the head. Cool twice in one sentence? Blair felt so sixth-grade. It was better then saying like, like, a hundred times though!

Jenny scratched her head somewhat confused, "You haven't been reading up on Gossip Girl have you?" She said to Blair who was shaking her head no, "Yeah... That's what I figured." There was a _lot_ more to talk about now! God how could she not bring it up earlier? But there was no time to explain now, she was already late.

"Wait! Why does Gossip Girl have to you leaving?!" Blair yelled to Jenny as she started running off. What was so important, most likely Gossip Girl related, that Jenny couldn't tell her what was up? She needed to go on Gossip Girl, asap! But then again, Blair would much rather hear what it was from Jenny. GG seemed so over rated now.

She stopped running, maybe giving Blair a huge hint wouldn't hurt, "I don't hate Chuck any more!" With that Jenny ran off, hoping that explained enough. If not... Dear God Blair and her were going to need to have a _big_ talk. Hopefuly Jenny would come out alive.

Didn't hate Chuck any more? What did _that_ have to do with anything?! Jenny was running off for some friend and she tells her she doesn't hate Chuck any more? Good for her, making amends. But what did it have to do with her friend??

With that exit, Blair walked slowly back to her room. Hopefuly the new roommate wouldn't be there, she _wasn't_ in the mood to talk to some loser. They'd probably be flipping out they were rooming with her. Thinking highly of herself made the pain go away. But what as the pain coming from? Blair wasn't quiet sure.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I ran into some one and we kind of started talking, and after a while I didn't even notice the time, and it was like that..." Jenny stopped talking to take a breathe. She just felt so bad for being late. Being with Blair was worth it though. Not that she was going to say that out loud, or the fact it was _Blair_.

He gave her a classic grin, "What ever, I'm just glad you're hear.," He held her hand and sat her down, "So? Shall we order? All on me of course." He winked at her and wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist.

Usually this kind of behaivor from a guy was a total turn off to Jenny. She couldn't help herself though. Something about him made her crave him. It was weird she once hated the idea of him, and at the moment she couldn't get enough. Was it love? Maybe. Did Jenny think it was? Not really.

_Nothing_ was going on! It was as boring as hell in her room. Blair was going crazy just trying to figure out what Jenny was talking about. And now all of her roommate's crap was in the room. Well... It wasn't crap but her fashion was more extreme. Prep with a hint of rocker. It was cool, but not really her style.

Since nothing was going Blair decided to hit the bar. True it was now only four, but heck in an hour it'd be five! She was just going to get a head start. Grabbing her purse, and the keys to the room, Blair left to maybe finally relaxe. Not likely!

The second she entered the room, something caught her eye. There was a couple totally making out in a booth. It took Blair a second, but that wasn't any two people making out. The guy? Chuck Bass. And the girl? It killed her to see, but the girl was Jenny Humphrey. "I don't hate Chuck any more! I don't hate Chuck any more!" Kept repeating in Blair's head. Blair wished she could say Jenny was lying, but she just couldn't handle the cold hard truth.


	3. Forgive, Forget, Party!

Blair wanted to, no she _had_ to go over there and stop them! It was like her heart was getting broken by two people. True she had been dumped by Chuck a year and a half ago, but how could he?! And with _Jenny _no less. Which was strange because Blair seemed even more hurt by Jenny then Chuck. I mean, they just started talking. Why did she feel so betrayed? She was just Jenny… Just Jenny Humphrey, no one special to her.

The thing she couldn't figure out though is when in the world did they get together? Chuck was "dating" some girl in his World History Class when they broke up. She was French though, so I guess she was teaching Chuck _something_. But when the hell did Jenny get around to dating the guy that tried to rape her like four years ago?! That just didn't make any sense.

She was about to walk over and give them a piece of her mind, but Blair didn't. Maybe she could just pretend like she didn't see this? That it was just her imagination. Because she must be hallucinating right now! Okay, she knew she wasn't, but a broken hearted girl can wish can't she?

Out of the conner of his eye, Chuck saw Blair staring at them in amazement. He quickly pushed Jenny off him and stood up. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. That was not the Blair he dumped more then a year ago. What was he thinking?! French girls might be seductive, but Blair was... Well Blair was _Blair_.

Jenny, obviously shocked and confused, stood up to and looked where Chuck's eyes were stuck. There she was. It wasn't "There Blair was", it was, "There _she_ was". It didn't feel like Blair saw them, it felt so much worse. Was she planning she could see Chuck and not tell Blair? That they could be cool and she'd never have to know. If she did, she was _so_ wrong!

"Blair..." Jenny let fall out of her mouth. She said it loud enough for Chuck and herself to hear, but no one else. No one else had to hear her feel like she cheated.

Chuck basically pushed Jenny back down on the booth as he quickly walked over to Blair, "Look time no see," He kissed her hand as he bowed, "How are you?" Of course the second he saw her again he wanted her again.

"Don't you know how to treat girls better?!" Blair said glaring at him, "You basically threw Jenny onto the both. Some boyfriend you are..." She yanked her hand away. There was not going to be any back and forth fake talking between them. Blair wasn't going to pretend she was OK with him treating Jenny like that.

This caught Chuck off guard. She was complaining about how he was treating Jenny? Not the fact he was _with_ Jenny? That wasn't very Blair like, but then again it was. For all he knew she already knew! She was Blair Waldorf.

"I'd never treat you like that," Chuck winked thinking that was more she was worrying about, "And we're not together. She's not my girlfriend. I'm signal." He tried to get closer to her. Blair just backed away. What was her problem? He said he was free!

Jenny slowly walked over to them. She wanted to clear things up, at the same time though she was hoping it could all just disappear. Peace had just been made, and leave it to her bad judgment to just make everything even worse. Blair being mad at her was the _last_ thing Jenny wanted.

She looked Blair in the eye's like a guilty puppy, "Hey, Blair... I'm umm..." Jenny looked at Blair, then Chuck, then back to Blair, "I'm really sorry. About everything." When Jenny said everything, she didn't even understand herself what everything was. It just felt like there was more to apologize for then Chuck.

It was weird, Jenny said sorry just like that. No one had ever just said _sorry_ with out thinking twice about it. Chuck took forever to apologize, that is if he even did! What was going on between them?! Weird vibes seemed to be bouncing off one another. Why were there weird vibes? Vibes at all for that fact.

"Forget it Jenny, let's just get out of here," Blair said looking Chuck up and down, feeling disgusted, "You can hang out at my room until it's safe." She put bunny ears around safe. Basically just trying to say until Chuck is gone for sure.

Blair grabbed Jenny's hand with out even looking. They started to walk away together. Jenny wasn't pulling her hand away, and Blair wasn't feeling like letting go any time soon. It was like seeing Chuck didn't just happen. Or it didn't even matter.

As they reached the dorms their hands slipped away from one another. All the way there they were speechless and kept on holding onto the other. Everything felt right, though it should have felt wrong. Every one would be shaking their heads if they saw them. But every one was in the back of their heads.

When they got to Blair's room, Jenny thought, "What are we doing at my room? I thought we were going to hers..." That didn't matter though. Her room made it even better, easier to leave.

"Well... Here we are! Nice and safe." Blair shyly smiled and let out a laugh. She honestly didn't know if Jenny was happy to leave Chuck or not. It seemed that way since she didn't let go. But who knew? Jenny might be ready to burst in anger.

"Yep! Nice and safe..." Jenny blew her bangs out of her face, "So how did you know where my room was any ways?" She thought she might as well ask. It _was_ kind of strange Blair knew where she was going to stay.

All the sudden Blair was in pure shock, "Wait what?! _Your_ room, this is _my_ room!" Blair froze at the thought, "You... Your not my new roommate are you?" She was really starting to like Jenny, but that was the problem. Blair had a feeling she was starting to like Jenny a little _to_ much.

Now Jenny was shocked, "No! Oh wait! You're B!" She felt like such an idiot not putting it together earlier when they first saw each other, "You're B from the note! God how did I not know it was you?!" Like Blair she didn't hate the idea, but could she keep herself in check?

Blair took out her key and unlocked the door, "Welcome home roomie..." There wasn't much more to say. They were stuck together. What could they do?

"Thank you, roomie." Jenny was slightly mocking how Blair used the term "Roomie". What was up with her? Almost everything Blair said Jenny had something rude or mean to say back. It was like when a kid had a crush on someone. The kid would make fun of the person they liked and be mean instead of admitting the truth, the truth that they liked them. A confusing process, but that was how it worked.

Hours passed and they both just worked on what ever. They both only had fashion today, and they didn't get any homework. So they surfed the web, sent texts, what ever. Nothing exciting was going on. Besides the awkwardness floating in the room made it hard just to _talk_.

Around seven thirty Blair's phone beeped. Without hesitation she ran over and flipped it over. Any kind of gossip or news would beat re-arrange her headbands! She was right to, this _was_ going to be more fun!

"Get dressed!" Blair said clapping, "We have no time to waste. Wear something hot, but not trampy. Something sweet, but not trophy wife. Oh and something mature, but not schoolteacher!" She slid off her dress and started going though the closet.

Jenny quickly turned around back to her computer screen, "Umm... Blair, I'm still in the room," Blair did know she was sitting there right? Then again. who else would she be talking to?  
Blair turned around now in a short, black, "Yeah I see that! And you're still sitting down! Get dressed," She went and started looking through her newly sorted headbands, but looked back to see Jenny still on the computer, "Come on, Rebbeccaa just texted me that one of thefraternitiess are throwing a back to school party. Obviously being the queen I am, I'm invited. You're coming with me." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Jenny was coming with her!

No one moved or talked, "Fine!" Jenny said starting to smile, "Let me just find something to wear. I haven't unpacked yet, so I don't know if I'll be able to find anything good." Her stomach felt weird. Like there were butterflies. It was just the party she was nervous about, nothing else. Just the party. Just the party, nothing else.

"What ever you wear you'll look hot," Blair instantly covered her mouth after she said it out loud. In her head it sounded so normal and causal, but out loud it was full on flirting. She didn't roll like that though. Guys, guys were what she liked. Never a girl, _never_.

"I don't think I can beat you in that dress." Jenny replied just to instantly feel like she really shouldn't have. That was flirting wasn't it? It had to be some kind! Jenny wanted to slap herself in the head. This was a bad idea.

Blair tried to hide it, but her whole face started to glow. Hearing you looked good was nice, even if it did sound like a flirty compliment, but hearing it from Jenny made her feel especially good. This was probably a bad idea, the party, their class together, going to the same school in general. Neither of them were planning on changing any of that any time soon though. Bad ideas could be bad, but that didn't mean they had bad out comes.


	4. The Taste Of Her Mac Lip Gloss

_This was never the way I planned ,_

_Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on, I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention _

They walked down the street until they reached Delta Phi. It was one of the most well known fraternities on campus. Jenny didn't know how big of a deal it was to go to one of their parties only being a freshmen. The only time freshmen were invited was when they had a lot of alcohol, and needed girls who couldn't hold a lot of it. Chances to go to their parties not being a booty call was an honor.

As they went up the steps Blair's heart started to beat faster and faster. Why was it so accelerating to be there? It's not like she hadn't been to one of their parties before. Something was different this time though, something that made her heart feel like it was going to explode. It didn't hit her until they opened that it was Jenny. Jenny was making her heart pound.

A tall, tanned guy smiled at them as they walked in, "Hey blondie! Nice curves!" He shouted at Jenny, who about a year ago got some real boobs. Before they were on the small side, now they were no where near small!

"Why don't you back off jack ass!" Blair shouted at him as she grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled her away, "Sorry about that. Fraternity guys like him can be real ass holes..." She was feeling very protective of Jenny. And a guy flirting with her just wasn't making her day.

Jenny blushed, then smiled, "It's ok. High school boys are even worse," Jenny grabbed two drinks from the counter and handed one to Blair, "Thanks for sticking up for me though. It means a lot you'd even care." She instantly gulped it down.

Blair set her drink back down, "I stick up for my friends. Especially from guys like that. They have no right," Right about then she wished she had her drink. Getting through tonight was going to be hard. Something was making her nervous around Jenny and she had no idea why. This was war against her and her heart.

Out of no where two guys came over. One of them smiled at Jenny, he held her hand and kissed it, "I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" He winked at her flirting.

"Yes, I am." Jenny said, basically dieing from all the blushing. A college guy was flirting with her! He wasn't a freshmen too! Defiantly a sophomore or senior. Was it even possible for such an upper class men to truly be interested in her?

The guy looked to the dance floor, "So I suggest that we get acquainted on the dance floor," Then he finally noticed Blair, "And Miss Waldorf, you're defiantly welcomed to join too!" He felt like an idiot he didn't realize their queen was right there.

"No, thanks. You two... Please, dance." Blair said trying to ignore the countless giggles that were falling out of Jenny's mouth. What was wrong with her?! This guy was smoking hot, respected her authority, and everything. Yet she was turning him down.

With that, Jenny and the two hotties went to the dance floor. The songs were fast and loud. Which made their dancing to crazy for Blair to watch. Again, and again Blair asked herself why she wasn't on that dance floor too. Or better yet why she hadn't chugged down every drink in site? But Blair hadn't even had one sip of anything. She was just stuck on Jenny dancing up close to two guys.

It was insane how much fun Jenny was having. Who knew the first day of college could be this much fun? Then again becoming friends with Blair Waldorf, and being her roommate, really does help with getting into social things like this. But God! Two of the hottest guys in the room were dancing up against her, and she was dancing right back. Even though she was having so much fun, Jenny kept looking back at Blair who was just watching.

When the song came to an end Jenny told the two lovely boys she needed to rest for a while. What she _wasn't_ going to tell them was she had a ton of energy, she just needed a rest from them. Besides it felt like she was betraying Blair going out dancing without her. Blair got her into the party anyways. Dancing without her was like someone bailing you out of jail, just for you to never say thank you. All in all, it was felt messed up without Blair.

"Hey Waldorf!" Jenny said jokingly as she grabbed a drink, one which Blair hadn't had yet, "What's up? You got me into this amazing party, and all you're doing is sitting here bored out your mind!" Blair seriously needed to get off her ass and get a little crazy on the dance floor. That is exactly what this party was for.

Blair laughed and rolled her eyes, "Well Humphrey, how do you know I'm bored out of my mind?" After Blair said that, she realized she was still scratching off some nail polish, "So I'm a _little_ bored! This party just isn't my thing right now... No one seems to be catching my eye..." She wanted to add, "Except you." But Blair had a strange feeling that wouldn't go down to well.

Jenny looked Blair dead in the eye. This was becoming to much for her to handle. Something was going on between them, something Jenny couldn't deny. Before it went on any longer she had to know if it was what she thought it was. If it was possible for her to...

The second the clock struck midnight, Jenny grabbed Blair. Jenny grabbed Blair and **kissed her**. Jenny kissed Blair's Mac lip gloss covered lips. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she could even be right. Just sitting around not doing anything was worse then any out come. Did Jenny ever expect to kiss a girl? She never rejected the thought. Did she ever think she'd kiss Blair Waldorf? Well that idea never even crossed her mind. But now it was the only thing that was on her mind. Blair had taken over!

At first Blair was in pure shock. Had little Jenny Humphrey just kiss her? Or at least was trying to? It was so weird! It was so wrong! Blair kissed back...

The second she kissed back, she pulled away, "I'm _really_ drunk right now!" Blair was lying through her teeth. Everyone knew she hadn't touched anything all night. There was no other excuse she could think of though. She _just_ kissed Jenny! And Blair was still processing the idea.

"Blair... You haven't had anything all night. You're not drunk," Jenny said not tasting any alcohol on Blair's gorgeous red lips. Yet she was surprisingly calm. The fact Blair kissed her back wasn't what she was worrying about. Instead she was fretting on the fact Blair was lying about being drunk. Kind of weird _that_ was the problem she was having.

Realizing that Blair didn't want to talk about it, Jenny grabbed two drinks, "Do you want to get started on it though?" She grinned at Blair's speechless, yet some what happy face, "If you want we can get some vodka. You know, hurry it all up!" What was making Jenny so strong, and "fearless" to talking to Blair. And kissing Blair. And being with Blair. What was making her so... Blair involved?

Blair tried not to crack up, "Vodka? Hurry things up? What is going on with you Jenny Humphrey?" She sweetly smiled to show she was joking around, "I'd like that though..." It was weird she was admitting she wanted to get drunk and make out with Jenny. Because them just kissing wasn't weird at _all_ (sarcasm).

Jenny slowly set down her drink. What she was about to say was going to sound crazy. It was probably going to make Blair run out of the house. She would go running and telling everyone how Jenny Humphrey is a weird, lesbian girl. That was a risk she had to take though, besides Blair seemed like she wasn't rejecting the idea of them together.

"I want to remember..." Jenny said looking Blair right in the eyes, "I want to remember this night... I want to remember the way you look. I want to remember what music was playing in the background. I want to remember who was the DJ. I want to remember how fast my heart was beating, how fast _your_ heart was beating..." She felt like crying as her eyes tried to read Blair's, "I want to remember everything there is to remember about tonight." Something hit her nerve.

What was Jenny talking about?! Well of course Blair knew what Jenny was talking about, but why? They just kissed like three minutes ago. Now it was like one of them was about to die. She understood if this was important. But wasn't it just a fling kind of thing? Jenny didn't actually care... Did she?

"What are you talking about Humphrey?" Saying last names made Blair feel more in control. Like she had a power over them knowing their last name. Whatever floats your boat!

"Tonight Blair. Tonight I don't want to get drunk so I have an excuse for tomorrow," Jenny got only two inches away from Blair's face, "Because honestly? I've been scared of you. I've obeyed you. I've done _everything_ to get your attention! And it sucked. I'm not listening to you this time. So you can drink up all you want. But this is what I want. I want to remember, you and me."

"You and me" echoed in Blair's head as Jenny leaned in those extra two inches, and **kissed her again**.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The Taste of her mac lip gloss_

_I kissed a girl just to try it,_

_I Hope my boy friend don't mind_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_


	5. One Last Chance

Blair grabbed the back of Jenny's head and kissed her, again and again. Until she stopped; remembering people were all around them. Their mini make out session lasted about ten seconds. Both couldn't deny even though it was short, it was the best ten seconds of their lives. Amazing was the only word that came to mind.

"I can't do this..." Blair looked into Jenny's saddened eyes, "At least... Not around with everyone staring. Because I don't know how this will end up and... and..." She wanted to shed a tear. Their was so many feelings going towards Jenny right now. But she couldn't do anything. Her whole reputation was at stake if any one saw them together. That was just something Blair couldn't risk.

Jenny brushed Blair's hair behind her ear, "Then let's leave. If you want to," They couldn't not do something, or go somewhere, "No one has to know..." Jenny didn't mind if any one saw. This was a whole new kingdom for her. That meant her reputation was gone. Starting new was _just_ what she wanted.

They both slowly stood up and started heading towards the door. No one seemed to notice their ten seconds of heaven. So far so good. When they reached the door someone seemed to notice they were leaving. Which wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't any where near good either.

"Jenny! Where are you going?!" The guy she danced with said as he chased after her, "Leaving without saying goodbye? Now that's not very nice." He grinned as stepped in front of Jenny.

Her heart started to really beat. When I say her, I mean Jenny and Blair's. What was he doing noticing they were leaving?! Jenny knew her feelings would last for Blair. She also knew that Blair would chicken out if nothing happened soon. Getting stalled by a guy was not an option.

"Oh... Curtis, hey..." Jenny blushed at him, "Yeah Blair and I were getting a little tired and thought we'd better head off to bed. So yeah... I'll talk to you later or something?" It was awkward talking to him.

Even though Jenny's heart was beating for Blair, there was something about Curtis that made her completely forget about her. He was tall dark and handsome. Could she really ask for more? And don't even get her started on his smile. That smile was incredible. So incredible Jenny forgot about Blair who was dying inside by him flirting with Jenny.

Curtis did a bad boy head turn and winked, "Well how can we hang out if I don't have your number?" He got closer to Jenny, "And I can't risk never seeing you again."

With that he did something that disgusted Blair. Curtis pushed back Jenny's hair behind her ear. Just as Jenny did to Blair inside. This guy, Curtis, was no longer a hot boy at a party. He was pure competition to Blair. Which meant he had to go _down_.

"I guess you have a point Mr. Evans," So quickly Jenny grabbed a pen out of her purse, "Call me when you're a little lonely." She wrote down her number on the back of his hand. Classic flirt move.

"Then I'll call you soon, because the second you walk out this door. They'll be no one to talk to," Curtis ran his fingers through his thick blond hair, "Guess I could try and survive without you though." Then he kissed her hand, again, and said goodbye.

Blair grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her out. She didn't want Jenny to get distracted again. She wanted Jenny to only have eyes for her. And the longer they stayed there the more likely Jenny was to stray again. Even though Blair _was_ the scared one.

When they got at least a block away Jenny stopped and looked at Blair, "He doesn't mean anything..." Jenny was somewhat lying about that, "Curtis is just a cute guy who thinks he stands a chance. I don't like, like him. True he'd probably be _amazing _sexualy_._ As far as a connection and feelings. I have none for him."

For some reason Jenny didn't think it was awkward to say Curtis would be amazing in bed. To her it was like, whatever. Blair on the other hand felt so awkward. It did mean Jenny had feelings towards her. But it also meant she had a big physical connection to Curtis. Blair wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Nice to know Jenny!" Blair said trying to hide her anger, "You just only kissed me twice. You only just told me you wanted to remember us. You _only_ just basically admitted you were falling for me! The fact you just want to sleep with him means _nothing_ to me!" A tear formed in her eye. Love was freaking taking over her heart. Blair hated it.

"What?! No Blair I! It was just that," Jenny _just_ realized what she said didn't really help with the problem, "He's like a chick magnet! You can't make me lie about that! Blair what I was trying to tell you is that I don't care. Curtis could be the best guy in bed ever, but he wouldn't come close to you. I just... You Blair. You." No words really came to mind. It was simply just Blair. Blair was the everything, and the only thing.

"Do you love me or something?!" Blair said flipping her hair, like she did earlier in the day when they first talked, "You acted like your world revolves around me. But then the second that _guy_ showed up it wasn't like you kissed me twice! This is scaring me out of my mind, and you're acting like this is so normal to you! Have you kissed a girl before?" That was the only thing that would've made sense to Blair. Is if Jenny had kissed a girl before.

"What? What do you mean?!" Jenny said looking around to make sure no one could hear them, "I don't love you! I mean well... It's uh... You need to... You're just scared!" Jenny couldn't think of anything else to say. She was falling for Blair, if she said that now though. She'd never see her roommate again.

Now Blair was offended. How dare Jenny say _she_ was afraid! Blair was freaking Blair! Fears made her laugh! So basically she was nothing but scared out of her mind. Jenny called her on her bluff. Being around her was torture.

Before she had the chance to fight back, Jenny's cell rang. Of course! Perfect timing for the most un-perfect fight! But Blair was also happy. There was nothing she had to say back to it. Jenny really did get her. She was trained to well.

Jenny flipped opened her phone furiously, "Hello?! Oh... hi..." Once again her checks started to turn rosy red, "Well it's only been like, four minutes! I'm sorry you're lonely." She even started twirling her foot. It was like a school girl and her first crush. Again, Blair felt disgusted.

"You proved my point! I'm leaving!" Blair shouted as she started to walk away swinging her fists, "Have fun with your little whore-boy!" Maybe he wasn't a whore, but he was defiantly the kind of guy who fit the image.

"Hey Curtis, I'll call you back. I really need to go to sleep, but we'll talk later! Ok, bye!" Jenny hung up blushing, but ran over about to cry, "Blair! I'm sorry! He has something over me that even I can't explain. I hate it but it's true. In the end though... I want you." She knew her, smooth talking would only get her so far. Jenny couldn't believe for a second she'd be able to make Blair forgive her again, if she screwed up again.

"Back off Jenny! Back off!" Blair shouted as loud as she could, when Jenny tried to lean in again, "Kissing me will _not_ get you out of this hole you're digging. Every time you screw up, you can't fix it with kissing me. You have no idea how much I want to actually see if something could work with us. It's only been one night, and already you've broken my heart three times!" She said it so quickly it was hard to understand. Everything had to be said then, and there though. Every word was true.

Jenny was right, charm wasn't going to get her far with Blair. The first kiss. Of course it works. The second kiss. Chances are a little lower, but usually still works. When you get to the third kiss though... Let's just say you have to be a _real_ hot babe. Jenny was one hot babe, but Blair was a little to smart for it.

"Then let's make this work. Forget about Curtis. Forget about Chuck. Just remember me," Jenny wanted to clear the air, "I will never talk to either of them again if that's what it'll take to get you to do, what ever it is we'll do. My phone can get thrown in the dumpster for all I care! Please just let me have _one_ more chance!" Blair, Blair, Blair, _Blair_. That is what Jenny had to keep in her mind. The only thing to keep in her mind.

Why were Jenny's eyes so convincing! Blair just couldn't help but to crumble, "One last chance... That's all I'm giving..." She cracked a smile, even blushed. Damn Jenny was to cute to deny her. No she was hot, she was cute and hot! Damn, damn, damn! Dream girl much?!

"I'll take my last chance then. I promise though," Jenny gave a cocky grin, "I _wont_ loose this round!" At least, Jenny hoped she wouldn't screw up.


	6. Gossip Girl Is STILL Watching!

Right after Jenny gave her cocky grin, Blair gave one right back, "We'll see about that Humphrey. We'll see..." Then she started to walk again. In all honesty she wanted Jenny to make it. But if she _did_ screw up, Blair wasn't going to let her slide. Her heart had been broken and messed with to many times. Blair wasn't going to let Jenny get the best of her.

"Be prepared to lose then Waldorf..." Jenny let out an innocent giggle. It was so strange how she had been going from bad-ass, to good-girl. If she was going to get any where with Blair, she really had to make up her mind.

They walked down the crowded Greek Street in silence, with the occasional, "Class was easy..." with the simple reply of, "Yeah... Boring..." There wasn't much to really say. Everything that was important was just said. Besides anything _really_ important couldn't be said here. People were everywhere. And some were in staring at them. Then again, it was Blair Waldorf.

What Blair and Jenny didn't know though, it was also Jenny Humphrey. Neither of them knew, that other people knew, who Jenny was. Unlike Jenny thought, her reputation was following her. She wasn't Jenny Humphrey here, she was _Jenny Humphrey_. The insistent in Fashion Class did not help with people not knowing who she was, and that she was here.

Suddenly Jenny's cell phone buzzed, "You _really _need to turn that off!" Blair said laughing. Her laugh was weak though. With her luck it was, ugh, Curtis.

Three strikes, you're _**OUT**_.

"You're telling me..." Jenny flipped open her phone, "What the hell?! Who took this?!" Air was escaping her body. She was breathing so fast she wasn't getting any air back. This was also like, the _fifth_ time her heart felt like it was going to explode.

"What? What is it?"" Blair got a confused look on her face. What was such a big deal? Because Jenny was seriously freaking out. Blair looked at the screen, "You... You still get Gossip Blasts?" After the Chuck break up, Blair "unsubscripted" to Gossip Girl. Also known as a new phone number!

Jenny covered her mouth, "Yeah... Right now though I wish I didn't..." She said looking at the pictures that were just sent to her. The first one was of her and Blair fighting behind the building. Then the second one her making out with Chuck in the booth. Finally, and sadly, there was the one of her dancing up against both of the guys. The pictures weren't the worst part, it was the captions that followed.

Blair and Jenny's Picture -

_What do we have here? Well welcome back B! You seem to be doing good, besides_

_the fact that it took your ex-apprentice to get you back on my radar._

_Hope to see more of you this year..._

Chuck and Jenny's Picture -

_Tisk Tisk Queen J. Didn't you swear off poison leaving high school? I_

_mean, we know he helped you stay in command but following you_

_to college... Some one looking for more? Maybe that's why_

_B wants to rip your head off._

Two Boys (Curtis, ??) and Jenny's Picture -

_Having fun on your first day of college? Fighting with your ex-Queen, making_

_out with Chuck Bass in the bar at four, and now getting freaky with two of_

_Delta Phi's finest. Curtis Evans no less, a real legacy you know. If you_

_keep this up you'll **never** end up leaving my eye. Congratulation!_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

"I think I might die right here, right now..." Jenny said holding her heart right after finishing reading everything, "Do you think UCLA will still let me in?" She was half joking. She was also dead serious though. If she got away to LA _no one_ could spy on her. Also no one would even know her. That might be to hard to get use to.

Blair wanted to be comforting, but that didn't seem possible. All three blasts included her. Gossip Girl just dissed her, made her look like a jealous bitch, and counted her as one of Jenny's daily activities! Finally she's back on GG, which Blair didn't necessarily want, and it was because of Jenny. So Gossip Girl got the first one right. But the rest was pure bullshit! Had it always been so "guessy"? Maybe it was only because she was now in college that she could see on the wholes in GG's logic.

"Don't, say anything!" Jenny said, cutting off Blair, "Nothing can make this better. I'm like slut 101 now! God what will Dan think when he sees this?" Sort of weird how she was wondering what Dan would think. He _was_ trying to convince her not to go though. All this stuff about how there was better colleges out there. That they had more to offer. Jenny just figured he didn't like the fact he was _forced_ to go to NYU.

Blair wrapped her fingers through Jenny's, "I was just going to say, of course they'd let you in. They'd be freaking idiots not to..." No one was around them, Blair moved in closer, "But don't go. It's only been one day, but I've gotten use to you here." Blair wasn't going to let Gossip Girl screw things up again. Only karma and people around her were allowed to.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Do things seem to unrealistic? Like this can't be possible? That this was written out by someone who wants to play a sick joke on us?" She laughed at the thought, it seemed so likely though, "Not that you and I are a joke, but come on! There is no way in _hell_ this can be really happening. I'm usually not like this. Randomly making out with Chuck. Messing around with guys at parties. Kissing girls..." Jenny looked straight ahead. Through the corner of her eye though she was watching Blair.

There was an ecstatic feeling going threw Blair. Her question was finally answered! Jenny never kissed a girl before tonight. That meant... This wasn't like a normal fling she would have with a guy! This really was a big deal to her. Blair actually had a meaning to Jenny, or there was no other way she would do this. Even if Jenny said she didn't care what people thought, she did. Maybe... Maybe they were always suppose to be more then friends, er frienmies.

"Well you know, Breakfast At Tiffany's _is_ my favorite movie. So if this a sick and twisted love story..." Blair looked out into the moon, "Then, and what I'm about to say is only going to make this more unbelievable, I'm happy this is with you. A guy would only make things more difficult. Not that you've made things easy." She gave Jenny a childish face. Thinking of all the boy drama that went on in _one_ day!

"How many times can a girl say she's sorry?!" Jenny stopped walking and looked at Blair, "Actually I only said it like ten times _sooo_... Sorry again! And I mean it from the very bottom of my heart!" She was being sarcastic and over acting with her voice. Of course she meant it, but it was like start-over time. Forget it all, and not let Gossip Girl make things worse. Or at least joke about it all.

Since no one was around, they got even closer. They were already holding, and swinging hands. Acting like a real couple. Being with a girl, like just dating or flirting, was way different then a guy! Maybe it was because a girl knew how she wanted to be treated. So both girls knew how to treat the other. Simple logic, no?

"Oh Humphrey I'm about to pitch, and you're about to strike out!" Blair hip-bumped Jenny playfully. She agreed with Jenny, maybe they should just let go a little. Not to much though. Because Jenny really did only have more pitch to go. And she either was going to strike out, or hit a home run if she wanted to get any where.

"Come on Waldorf, I'm waiting!" Jenny bumped her back, "Can we change the game though? I'm more of a lacrosse girl myself. If you're any where as good as you were three years ago... I might actually be screwed!" She was teasing about the total fight Blair got in with Serena while playing. A very memorable gossip piece that Jenny learned in her Freshmen year. Fight of the Queens, literally.

Blair's jaw dropped, she pretended to be offended, "Would you like to repeat that Little J?" Calling Jenny by her last name wouldn't sound as threaten if she continued to do it. Little J was just as degrading.

Finally they reached the outside of the dorms, "I don't like the game we're playing!" Jenny lifted one eyebrow trying to look like she was serious, but it was hard not to cracking up, "So why don't I just invent a game? Fair rules. Fair playing field. Fair everything. When we're in our room though... None of the rules count!" With that Jenny winked, let go of Blair's hand, and walked through the door.

When they walked in, they looked at each other. Then they looked at the stairs. Then looked back at the other. Both mouthed, "Ready... Set... Go!" And like that they started darting up the stairs. Playfully pushing each other. Were they _to_ relaxed with each other now?

"Beat you! And when I say beat I mean _beat_! That was weak Jenny!" Blair sighed and leaned against the archway of the door, "So... What's my prize?" She pushed Jenny to the other side of the small arch. It wasn't like it was a tight fit. They both only weighed like, one hundred pounds!

Jenny slowly leaned over, and kissed the side of Blair's check, "There..." She whispered, then pulled away, "We need to start being more realistic... We can't just run around kissing, arguing about kissing. Any of it! Life isn't suppose to that simple. _We're_ not suppose to be that simple." Her tone went from relaxed, to almost over the edge.

She was right, but Jenny was some what contradicting everything she just said. Because she just kissed Blair. Then just said things that would most likely go into an argument. But she was right. They were acting like there was no tomorrow. That everything would just be this easy for ever. They, were wrong. Life for them was just about to get a lot more complicated.

Blair felt hurt. She understood what Jenny was saying. Yet she felt like she was being betrayed. That maybe Jenny didn't want to even try. That she was just giving up already, "You're right. We're not. Goodnight freshmen!" Blair gave Jenny dagger eyes, and bitchily walked into their room. It wasn't simple any more, was it?

_Author's Note: I know they both seem to be **really** bipolar right now! And that most of it may seem unrealistic. But understand they both just kissed a girl for their first time. It's not a very relaxing process to go through. They're heading down the hardest road to go down with it too._


	7. A Week Since The Day

"Miss Waldorf, you're telling me that you didn't do your homework because," Mr. Jones projected his voice so the whole class room could hear, "Because you had an 'emergency' back home. That the 'emergency' was your mom wanted to go vacation, and couldn't make up her mind where to go? Did I get that right?" He looked to her seat in the middle of the classroom.

Blair rolled her eyes, trying to show her friends she wasn't scared, "Well Mr. Jones! You make it sound _so_ much more unworthy of a cause not to do homework! If she went to England one more time she would've gotten an accent! Now I think we all know my mother can't pull of an English accent." She then leaned back in her chair. What she saw behind her though, she didn't like. Jenny.

Mr. Jones shock his head, "Blair... It's only been a week. Already you are trying to find ways out of my class. I'm not a simple teacher," Then he noticed Blair ungratefully staring at Jenny, "Ah! Mrs. Humphrey! You_ are_ my best student. Why don't you help Miss Waldorf with her homework tonight? Show her it should be done and all that." Nothing like to girls who hate each other working together!  
Jenny uncomfortably sat up in a chair, "I umm... Can't..." Every one was starring at her, it was as uncomfortable as the first day of school, "I sort of have a date." Maybe it wasn't the best answer. But it was an honest one!

The whole room started laughing. Most of the girls, including Blair, thought (more like _hoped_) she was bluffing. All the guys in the class though didn't doubt it. Every single one of them wanted her! Jenny was like a younger, blonder, maybe even sexier Blair. Turn ON.

"Oh really? And which is the lucky boy who will get you out of your work?" Mr. Jones wasn't going to let Jenny get out of helping Blair. Even though him himself had to admit Jenny was hot. One touch or look though and he was fired.

"Curtis Evans?" Jenny said it like a question because she really didn't know how Mr. Jones, or any one, would react. If Gossip Girls blast was right Curtis Evans was a real somebody. He was a legacy right?

All the sudden the whole room went quiet. The girls were becoming jealous bitches. The guys were thinking how the Evans' always get the best. Mr. Jones got the urge not to keep her in to help Blair. And Blair... Well Blair's heart just about stopped. It was Curtis Evans.

"Very well then! Have fun Jennifer, I'll find someone else to help Blair. Class dismissed!" Mr. Jones quickly cleaned up his desk and ran for the door. He was even the first one to leave the room.

Rebbecca tried to be a bitch, "I bet he's sad he isn't the one to get in Curtis' pants!" She said mocking Mr. Jones questionable sexuality, "No wonder he's a fashion teacher. Trying to find another, younger, gay guy to get with. It's sad really. Male cougar alert or _what_?! Gays are so freaking weird." That was defiantly not the best insult to use around Blair at the moment.

That was just not something Blair could handle, "Fuck off Rebbecca!" Blair grabbed her bag and books and chased out the door to find Jenny. Why was it always after fashion class she had to chase after Jenny?

"What the hell do you thinking you're doing!" Blair grabbed Jenny's arm and pushed her towards a tree, "You're going out with Curtis tonight?!" It'd been a week since they kissed. A week since Blair decided loving Jenny wasn't worth her reputation.

Jenny pushed Blair back, "Why the hell should you even care?! The last time I checked, you were ignoring me. So don't ask me what the hell I'm doing!" She started to walk away, but decided to get as much enjoyment out of this as possible, "Oh and by the way, you might want to stay at one of your minion's place tonight. I doubt we'll be very quiet..." Then Jenny really did walk away. They weren't going to go for coffee and become sudden friends again. It was war time.

Not many things made Blair speechless, but this did. She knew Jenny had grown up. Oh boy had Jenny grown up... That's not the type of grown up Blair was thinking of though! Jenny had defiantly learned how to hit hard. But whoa she _really_ did know how to get someone to hurt. Didn't Gossip Girl say something about Chuck helping Jenny through high school or something? If that was true, maybe Blair met a match.

Since Jenny was planning on getting screwed tonight, Blair was planning on stopping it. So maybe she did start ignoring Jenny right after that night. Could any one blame her though? She kissed a girl, and fell in "love" just like that. It wasn't suppose to be that simple. It was scarier then the devil himself to feel that way after one night.

Even though she did have plans Blair was going to wait in her room until Jenny was going to get home. That is if Jenny was planning on coming home. Sadly Curtis belonged to a fraternity. Which meant a fraternity house. If anything they'll be applauded up the stairs.

It was very awkward in their room as Jenny waited for her date. The whole time Blair had just been watching her like a hawk. Blair did know there was nothing she could do to stop her right? What was she going to do? Tackle Jenny down and force her to stay? Actually... That wasn't such a bad idea for Blair to tackle her. Oh nasty little thoughts Jenny, nasty little thoughts!

Finally at nine o'clock, only an_ hour_ late, Curtis showed up. Jenny had gotten use to guys being late but a whole our was ridiculous! Who cares if he was freaking legacy?! She was Jenny Humphrey. If anything he was getting lucky too. Gossip Girl had really made people notice her this last week. It was actually pretty nice to get actual respect.

Suddenly they both flew off their seats. The knock on the door freaked them out. For the last hour and a half there'd be nothing but silence. How would you feel if some one suddenly pounded on your door? Not so good would it! Besides Blair's eyes had been burning by just staring at Jenny. And Jenny's eyes had been burning from trying to avoid Blair's. Why couldn't they talk it out? Oh yeah because Blair was being a stuck up bitch!

"No ones home! Get out of here!" Blair yelled towards the door. She grinned at Jenny trying to piss her off. It wasn't like, "Oh snap I got you!" but it sure wasn't going to make her smile. That's all Blair was aiming for.

Jenny glared at Blair, "One second!" Quickly she jumped up and started to fix her newly messed up hair, "Telling him no one home isn't going to help you. If anything it's making you look weak and pathetic. Maybe even a little jealous." Jenny felt like sticking her tongue out. But that would've been a little to childish though.

"Me?! Jealous?! That's crazy! And of _him_ no less!" Blair walked over to the mirror where Jenny was and put on lip gloss, "I think you're just _trying _to make me jealous. And just so you know, if you were trying get me jealous. You'd be better off with being with Chuck. Why would I care if you went out with Curtis?" The second Blair said that she totally regretted it. What lovely things was Jenny going to say back to it?

"Really? Would you prefer me to go out with Chuck tonight? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He'll do anything for me," Jenny flipped open her phone, "Now let's see... Chuck Bass... There we go! So now I know for sure I wont be quiet tonight." Just like that Jenny clicked talk. She wasn't really planning on going through with her bluff. It still would drive Blair crazy.

"No!" Blair slammed Jenny's phone shut, "Don't you dare! This will only make you look more like a whore to every one. That's such a dumb idea." Why was she looking out for Jenny? She was about to go on a date with Curtis. Or maybe even Chuck now...

They both just sort of stared at each other, "Stop looking at me... I don't like it," Jenny slowly backed away towards the door. Blair's eyes were burning into her soul. She didn't want Blair to look at her like that. It wasn't love, it wasn't hate. It was just her eyes. That was to intense to handle.

When she opened the door it was clear to see Curtis was drunk and probably a little high. His first imprecation might have been pretty good. But really? Drunk and high right before their date? So not going down like that!

Curtis struggled to stand up straight, "I'm sorry I'm late. There was uh..." His mind completely froze on him, "Traffic? Yeah there was like traffic and I couldn't move. Dude, do you smell bacon?" All the sudden he started sniffing the air. Did I say a _little_ high? I meant _extremely_ high.

Blair didn't really want to be a bitch right now, but she couldn't help but crack up. This guy, right here, Jenny was bragging about?! He looked like he was about to throw up. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so painful. If anything, it was going to be very enjoyable!

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Jenny wanted to slam the door in his face, "I don't give a shit if you're 'Curtis Evans'. To me that means nothing. If you plan on showing up to our date looking like a freaking druggie, you can forget every seeing me again!" Her voice was bitchy with the right amount of I'm-doing-the-right-thing tone. Who did he think he could show up like that?

With ruling high school being so hard, hello having Chuck help her, Jenny got use to just talking back. It didn't matter to who or about what. If they were screwing around Jenny was going to say something. Life was to short to be told what to do. Or go along with something you don't want to do. Showing up like that was something Jenny wouldn't just let roll by.

Quickly he straightened up and tried to look less drugged out, "I'm sorry... There was this guy who was a pledge and he had this stuff. And just whoa. You should really have some," Curtis grinned at Jenny, "I bet you'd be amazing high! God you really gotta get some of this stuff now!" It was like he wasn't even really listening to anything. Including himself.

Jenny looked back at Blair with defeat in her eyes. The one thing she was really hoping that would bug Blair just turned out to be a freaking druggie. What should she do? Still go on the date? Get him home safely? Just slam the door in his face? Really Jenny was asking her self, "What would _Blair_ do?" And that kind of sucked.

Blair wanted to laugh again. It really shouldn't have been that funny watching Jenny struggle between being nice and being a jerk. After a couple of seconds the laughter went away though. It wasn't funny. It was kind of painful to watch. Jenny honest to God didn't know what to do! There was a stoned guy at their door who was suppose to be her date, and Jenny didn't know what to do. That just wasn't right.

"Wait one second..." Blair went over and got Jenny's phone, she took a deep breathe then typed in his name 'Chuck Bass', "It's ringing... Chuck? Are you there?" Blair wanted to shot herself. Why was she going through with this?

"Well hello Blair. How have you been since are little run in at the bar?" Chuck didn't miss a beat. It was like he wasn't even thrown off that it was Blair, that was one of Chuck's good traits. He could just be so calm, "Oh and may I ask why you're on Jenny's phone? You didn't kill her did you?" True it was joke, but who knew?

"Shut up Chuck! Just get over here as soon as you can. We have a stoned guy at our door," If Chuck was here Blair would have hit him, "I'll tell your girlfriend you say hi." With that she hung up. Why was she helping Jenny again? Blair couldn't think of a reason.

Jenny looked away from Curtis and back into Blair's eyes, "You called Chuck?" That was strangely the sweetest thing some one had ever done. They really were being bipolar about each other.


End file.
